Nous qui sommes mortes
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Padma et Parvati Patil se retrouvent pour prendre le thé et discuter dans un monde très différent de celui dans lequel elles ont grandi. Dark!Fic, TRADUCTION de la fic de ragdoll.


_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

**Titre original : **We Are The Dead.**  
Auteur :** ragdoll  
**Pairings : **Padma Patil/Blaise Zabini, Parvati Patil/Marcus Flint

**Traduction **benebu, janvier 09.

La version originale de cette fic est disponible à l'adresse suivante : http : / / community . livejournal . com / reversathon / 77384 . html

_

* * *

AVERTISSEMENTS : cette fic est située dans un univers sombre, et fait mention de mort de personnages, relations sexuelles non consenties, corsets, violence conjugale et ménage à trois_.

* * *

**Nous qui sommes mortes.**

Aujourd'hui, elles se retrouvaient dans un salon de thé chic réservé aux femmes de Statut, comme elles le faisaient tous les mercredis, semaine après semaine. C'était devenu leur rituel, la seule façon dont deux sœurs identiques, à peine séparées depuis la naissance, pouvaient maintenir un lien entre elles malgré ce qui avait changé dans le monde, malgré ce qui avait radicalement changé dans leurs vies.

Padma fut guidée vers leur table habituelle à la Tasse de Porcelaine par une jeune fille qu'elle pensa reconnaître comme une camarade d'école, une ancienne fille de moldus Serdaigle dont elle avait oublié le nom. La boutique fourmillait de clientes, toutes femmes de Statut qui avaient les moyens de s'offrir le temps de loisir et les prix exorbitants. Padma était contente de pouvoir se compter dans leurs rangs.

« Voilà, Madame, » dit la fille, tirant une chaise et s'inclinant respectueusement. « Vous êtes Padma Patil, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que vous ne me trouverez pas trop insolente, Madame. Je me souviens seulement de vous du temps de Poudlard. »

« En fait, c'est Padma Zabini maintenant, » répondit Padma en souriant, levant une main pour faire admirer son alliance : trois teintes d'or entrelacées et supportant un très gros diamant absolument dépourvu de défaut.

La fille écarquilla les yeux. « Elle est magnifique ! »

« Mon mari aime me donner de belles choses. Il a un goût exquis, » expliqua-t-elle. « Je suis désolée, mais je ne me souviens pas de ton nom. »

« Oh, je m'appelle Emily. Avant j'étais Emily Tavington, mais maintenant c'est simplement… Emily. »

Padma aperçut la bague de Statut d'acier à la main d'Emily, qui la marquait comme sorcière fille de moldus de seconde classe. A l'école, Emily avait été une élève intelligente, avec tout un monde d'opportunités ouvert à elle ; maintenant, elle n'était qu'à deux doigts de l'elfe de maison, réduite à servir ses supérieurs sans même plus de nom de famille. Les enfants de moldus qui choisissaient de rester dans le Monde Magique étaient considérés comme des parias, indignes de Famille. Padma avait pitié d'elle ; la pauvre petite ne serait pas autorisée à se marier ou à porter des enfants sans la permission explicite de l'Etat, la malédiction d'être né de parents moldus dans un monde maintenant sous la tyrannie d'un Sorcier.

« Est-ce que vous aimeriez être servie maintenant, Madame ? »

Padma secoua la tête. « J'attends que ma sœur arrive. Là, tu pourras t'occuper de nous. Tu ne peux pas la manquer – elle est exactement comme moi. »

Avec une rapide révérence, Emily disparut, laissant Padma seule avec ses pensées. Alors qu'elle regardait s'éloigner la fille plus jeune, elle joua distraitement avec ses bagues : son alliance, et sa bague de Statut de platine, ensorcelée pour avertir tout le monde qu'elle était une Citoyenne et une femme de Statut dans la Société.

Bien sûr, sa jumelle n'avait pas été aussi chanceuse. Comme elle était regardée comme une ancienne petite amie de Harry Potter, elle avait été considérée comme suspecte, même si elle n'avait pas eu de contact réel avec lui depuis leur sixième année à l'école, quand leurs parents étaient venus les rechercher après le meurtre de Dumbledore. Pourtant, par les temps qui couraient, même un mot échangé pouvait être considéré comme une trahison, et le nom de Parvati avait été sur la liste des damnés. Padma avait supplié son mari d'intercéder, et par chance, il l'avait fait. Avec sa considérable influence (et sa considérable fortune), la sentence de Parvati avait été commuée en probation et un mariage arrangé par l'Etat. C'était une logique sans faille – à un moment où le sang pur était si précieux, personne ne pouvait réellement se permettre de bannir ou de tuer une femme de sang pur de si haute naissance, même une qui était soupçonnée d'être complice d'ennemis de l'Etat.

Donc, finalement, Parvati avait été mariée au descendant d'une des plus vieilles familles des registres : _Marcus Flint_.

Padma savait que sa sœur n'était pas entièrement satisfaite de l'arrangement, elle avait toujours rêvé de tomber amoureuse d'un très bel homme et de vivre heureuse jusqu'à la fin des temps, mais elle _était_ en vie, et vivait à Londres, mariée à un homme de bon standing, ce qui était plus que l'une ou l'autre d'entre elles n'aurait pu espérer deux ans plus tôt. C'était, cependant, un lourd fardeau à porter pour Parvati.

Comment est-ce que les choses étaient devenues tellement effroyables en si peu de temps ? La réponse était : Harry Potter. Si Harry n'était pas mort en débarrassant le monde de Voldemort, aussi victorieux qu'il ait été, peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes. Si Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas été assassiné avant ça, les choses ne se seraient probablement pas détériorées à ce point. Mais sans personne en vie du côté de la Lumière pour maintenir un quelconque équilibre ou pour parler de la voix de la raison, ceux qui avaient ambition et malice s'étaient précipités pour combler le vide laissé par la mort de Voldemort.

Ensuite, ça avait été le chaos. La population magique, fatiguée de la guerre, et effrayée à l'idée d'être entièrement annihilée, avait accueilli à bras ouverts ceux qui promettaient la paix et un semblant d'ordre. Harry et ses alliés (vivants comme morts), tout comme les serviteurs les plus loyaux de Voldemort avaient porté le chapeau pour la myriade de dysfonctionnements et de problèmes qui affectaient la Société Magique, et on s'était débarrassé d'eux : certains avaient été tués, certains, emprisonnés, certains exilés. Quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avaient été chanceux et était parvenus à s'échapper. Certains non.

Padma se souvenait toujours des photos dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ de la pauvre Ginny Weasley, meneuse de la nouvelle Résistance, conduite à son exécution, la tête haute, l'air fière et rebelle. Padma avait fait le vœu de ne pas laisser sa sœur souffrir le même sort. Et ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Parvati était considérée comme une Citoyenne de Statut à part entière, même si dans les faits elle était traitée comme une Classe inférieure. On avait donné à Flint tout contrôle et toute autorité sur sa femme, cependant, elle serait autorisée à posséder des biens, à hériter de son mari et de sa famille, et tous ses enfants (si elle devait en avoir) seraient des Citoyens à part entière également. Tout cela, à condition qu'elle ne s'associe plus jamais avec un quelconque Ennemi de l'Etat, mais Parvati n'était pas stupide à ce point, elle n'allait pas mettre en danger sa vie ou sa famille pour être une révolutionnaire. Il était impossible qu'elle permette que ses enfants à naître soient traités comme des sang-mêlés, incapables d'hériter ou d'obtenir certains emplois ou titres, seulement autorisés à épouser ou avoir des enfants d'autres sang-mêlés, toutes ces unions devant être approuvées par l'Etat.

Quatre heures sonnèrent à la pendule, et Padma commença à s'inquiéter, fouillant le salon de thé du regard, essayant désespérément de ne pas avoir l'air de paniquer. Ce n'était pas le genre de sa _bahina_ d'être en retard pour leurs rendez-vous. Est-ce qu'il pouvait lui être arrivé quelque chose ? Est-ce que Marcus l'aurait empêchée de venir ? Avant que d'autres pensées ne puissent lui venir, elle vit Emily guider Parvati vers elle, Parvati discutant comme si rien au monde ne lui importait.

Elle permit à Emily de la faire asseoir, les multiples bracelets tintant sur son mince avant-bras alors qu'elle retirait son manteau de lainage. Padma pouvait voir que sa jumelle avait les joues rouges, cherchant toujours son souffle, comme si elle était arrivée de quelque part en courant.

« Oh, te voilà, _priya_, » dit Parvati, essayant de toute évidence d'agir comme si tout allait bien. « J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps. » Elle se pencha en avant et déposa deux baisers dans les airs, près des joues de sa sœur, d'abord d'un côté, puis de l'autre, alors que sa jumelle en faisait autant. « Comment vas-tu ? Tu es très en beauté aujourd'hui. »

Padma ne put s'empêcher de se rengorger, juste un peu. « Merci. Je viens de découvrir un nouveau salon de beauté qui ouvre _tout juste_ dans le Chemin de Traverse. A chaque fois que j'y vais, j'en ressors avec l'impression de valoir un million de gallions grâce à cette fille fantastique qui est chez eux – elle s'appelle Calantha et elle est merveilleuse. Blaise est littéralement aux petits soins pour moi quand je reviens de là. Il à du mal à s'empêcher de me toucher, alors ça en vaut la peine. Ça pourrait marcher sur Marcus aussi. » Elle adressa à sa sœur un rapide sourire coquet. « Peut-être même que ça t'aiderait à faire ce bébé avec lui… »

« On dirait bien que c'est quelque chose que je devrais essayer, alors, » répondit Parvati avec ce qui ressemblait à un rire un peu forcé. « On pourrait peut-être y aller ensemble… ? Je ne crois pas que ça dérangerait Marcus si je sortais avec toi. A ses yeux, tu ne représentes pas de danger. »

« Ce serait délicieux, _priya_. Est-ce que tu sais qui elle m'a dit avoir vu dans la boutique l'autre jour ? »

« Non, qui ? » demanda Parvati, réellement curieuse.

Padma gloussa, puis confia _sotto voce_, « Lavande. Lavande _Londubat_. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait effectivement eu le culot de se montrer dans un endroit pareil. Elle est à peine Citoyenne elle-même ! Ça c'est sûr, elle aime se donner des airs ! »

Parvati sembla troublée pendant un instant, un pli à son front gâtant ses jolis traits. « Tu sais que la seule raison pour laquelle ils les ont laissés en liberté elle et Neville, c'était parce que personne ne croyait qu'il serait capable de faire quoi que ce soit d'utile. Comme s'il avait été du genre à inventer un tissu de mensonges pour devenir un héros ! »

« Chut… » Padma fit signe à sa sœur de baisser le ton avec un doigt sur ses lèvres, et regarda nerveusement autour d'elle. Heureusement, aucun des autres clients du salon de thé ne semblait terriblement intéressé par leur conversation.

A ce moment, Emily arriva pour prendre leur commande, s'excusant profusément de les interrompre. Elles énumérèrent rapidement la même chose que d'habitude, attendant qu'elle soit repartie avant de revenir à leur conversation.

« Je suis désolée, Padma, » s'excusa Parvati, penaude, baissant coquettement le regard. « Mais quand même, tu sais que c'est vrai. Ce n'est pas comme cette Cho Chang qui a menti comme un arracheur de dents pour sauver son joli cou. Et maintenant, c'est la maîtresse du Ministre de la Magie. Je l'ai vue aujourd'hui, tu sais. A Sainte-Mangouste, et elle n'avait pas l'air contente. Bien fait pour elle, cette peau de vache. »

« A Sainte-Mangouste ? Parvati, mais qu'est-ce que tu es allée faire à… » Le visage de Padma s'éclaira d'un sourire sincère et elle attrapa la main de sa sœur. « Est-ce que tu es… ? »

Parvati hocha la tête et sourit doucement. « Oui, mais n'en parle à personne pour le moment. C'est beaucoup trop tôt, et tu sais ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois. Je ne veux pas que Mata ou Bapi s'inquiètent pour moi. Je ne vais même pas le dire à Marcus tout de suite. »

Padma savait que sa sœur avait essayé de toutes ses forces d'avoir un bébé, mais toutes ses tentatives précédentes s'étaient terminées par un cœur brisé. Peut-être que ce serait différent cette fois. « Bien sûr. Mais ça va marcher pour toi cette fois. Je le sais, tout simplement. »

« J'espère. » Pour une raison ou une autre, Parvati ne semblait pas tellement convaincue. « C'est pour ça que j'étais en retard, _priya_ , il fallait que je voie un Guérisseur, et il y avait une attente terrible. Mais Cho Chang était là, avec un culot inouï, assise dans la salle d'attente avec moi. Je suis quasiment sûre qu'elle est enceinte. »

« Non ! » souffla Padma, les yeux écarquillés. « De Lucius Malefoy ? Elle ne peut pas penser… »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas imaginer que sa femme le permette jamais. Mais d'un autre côté, tout le monde est tellement obsédé par l'idée mettre au monde plus d'enfants au sang pur qu'elle détournera peut-être le regard. » Parvati haussa les épaules. « Ça s'est déjà vu auparavant. »

« Oui, mais on dit que c'est une harpie jalouse qui arracherait les yeux à quiconque essaierait d'usurper sa place de femme du Ministre. Et Cho est Citoyenne. Elle devrait savoir qu'elle ne peut pas tenter une manœuvre pareille. » Padma pouvait comprendre ce que Narcissa Malefoy devait ressentir, en présumant qu'elle soit au courant de ce détail croustillant. Si quiconque était assez stupide pour essayer de lui prendre Blaise, elle réduirait joyeusement la garce en cendres.

« Peut-être qu'on devrait lui apprendre une leçon ? » proposa Parvati, un sourire malicieux jouant sur les lèvres. « Tu sais, je me disais que peut-être, glisser un mot à l'oreille de la femme du Ministre pour la mettre au courant de ça pourrait nous être favorable. »

Padma fixa sa sœur, battant des cils de surprise. « Oh, petite friponne calculatrice ! C'est un plan digne d'une Serdaigle. Ou d'une Serpentarde. »

« Peut-être que leur façon de penser à fini par déteindre sur moi après tout ce temps. Quoique seule une Gryffondor serait assez courageuse pour le mettre à exécution, » répliqua Parvati, très calme. « Je pensais envoyer un hibou à Madame Malefoy en rentrant à la maison. »

« Assez courageuse ? Assez insensée, oui, » protesta Padma, une note d'hystérie se glissant dans sa voix. « Vati, ça pourrait marcher, mais qu'est-ce que tu crois que le Ministre ferait quand il en entendrait parler ? Tu ne veux pas courir de risque en te le mettant à dos. Si tu l'embarrasses de cette façon, il pourrait révoquer ta probation, ou te retirer ton Statut ! Pense à tes enfants ! Pense à Mata et Bapi ! Pense à _moi_ ! Monsieur Malefoy s'est montré terriblement clément avec toi à ton procès – tu ne dois rien faire qui le fasse changer d'avis. Tu m'as promis, » siffla-t-elle.

« Oh, arrête un peu, Padma. Le Ministre est trop occupé à regarder par dessus son épaule en s'inquiétant que Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger reviennent renverser son gouvernement pour s'inquiéter de gens comme moi, » elle eut alors un bref sourire de défi pour sa sœur, « J'espère qu'il y laisse beaucoup de sommeil, parce qu'ils _reviendront_. »

« Vati, ne dis pas de choses pareilles… »

« Votre thé, Miss, » intervint la petite serveuse avant que Padma ne puisse en dire plus. Elle resta assise là, bouche bée en face de sa sœur dans un silence abasourdi alors que le thé était servi, accompagné de sandwiches et de gâteaux. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, les jumelles restèrent assise, prenant leur collation et se parlant à peine, la tension entre elles palpable et gênée.

XoXoX

Parvati arriva à la maison, n'ayant pas très envie de faire face à son mari après ce qui avait été un après-midi presque agréable avec sa sœur. Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de perdre son calme avec Padma ou de la provoquer, mais toute cette discussion sur Lavande Brown, Neville Londubat et Cho Chang l'avait enhardie, permettant à un petit noyau de son ancienne elle-même de refaire surface. Depuis que la Guerre s'était terminée, elle était devenue une toute autre personne, une personne qui vivait dans la terreur de dire ou de faire ce qu'il ne fallait pas, de se retrouver à nouveau à Azkaban simplement parce qu'elle était allée à un bal de Noël avec un jeune homme pour qui elle avait un jour eu le béguin, et pour s'être considérée comme son amie. Elle aimait tendrement sa sœur, mais il y avait des jours où elle aurait voulu que jamais elle ne négocie sa libération du tout. Ça aurait peut-être été un destin plus clément de pourrir à Azkaban ou d'être exécutée plutôt que d'être donnée à un homme comme Marcus Flint.

Bien sûr, Parvati jouait les gentilles petites épouses dévouées en public : pendue à son bras, riant à ses blagues pathétiques, chantant ses louanges à sa famille, mais la vérité c'était qu'elle l'abhorrait. C'était un raseur de première qui semblait la détester parce qu'elle était plus intelligente qu'il ne le serait jamais. Elle savait qu'il l'avait seulement épousée pour s'assurer une conjointe de sang pur et la promesse d'enfants de sang pur, mais ça n'avait jamais été plus que ça. Elle ne valait tout simplement pas la peine qu'il fasse des efforts à ses yeux. Pour rendre les choses pires, une des stipulations de sa probation avait été le bris de sa baguette. Même si elle était toujours considérée comme une Citoyenne à part entière en terme de Statut, elle n'était pas autorisée à utiliser la magie sans l'autorisation explicite de son mari, et jusque là, il s'était montré intraitable, ne lui accordant de toute évidence aucune confiance. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas tort sur ce point.

Il était encore ivre, la puanteur âcre de whisky pur feu s'accrochant à lui comme un brouillard. « L'est bien temps que tu rentres, » dit-il d'une voix pâteuse, les yeux rouges et vitreux.

Parvati essaya de ne pas se renfrogner. « J'étais avec ma sœur. Tu sais que je la vois une fois par semaine. Elle aime savoir que je vais bien. Avant ça, je… je suis allée à Sainte-Mangouste, tu te souviens ? »

« Et ? » Marcus était debout, se dressant, menaçant, devant elle ; sa silhouette de colosse la dépassait d'un bon pied en hauteur, et d'au moins quarante-cinq kilos. Il aurait pu être un homme attirant s'il s'était soucié de son apparence négligée ; un Cognard fou lui avait brisé le nez qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine de faire arranger.

Elle déglutit un bon coup et détourna le regard. « Je… je suis enceinte. » Elle n'avait pas prévu de le lui dire, mais il valait mieux admettre la vérité que de le laisser la battre jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne des réponses.

« Y'a intérêt que ce soit le mien. »

La tête de Parvati se redressa d'un coup. Elle pâlit, ses yeux sombres lancèrent des éclairs. « De qui d'autre serait-il ? »

« A toi de me le dire, traînée de Gryffondor, » Marcus lui attrapa le poignet, le serrant jusqu'à ce qu'elle tressaille. « Il vaudrait mieux qu'il soit de moi… »

« Bien sûr que c'est le cas, » geignit-elle, essayant de se dégager. « Tu ne me laisse sortir que pour voir ma sœur, je n'ai pas le temps de rendre visite à des amants, pas vrai ? »

Il eut une grimace dédaigneuse. « Tu pourrais essayer. Tu crois que tu réussiras à le garder cette fois ? »

« Peut-être. Ça aiderait que tu ne me jettes pas au bas d'un escalier… » cracha Parvati.

Marcus haussa les épaules, serrant son poignet de plus belle. « Tu l'avais mérité. Si tu veux que je te traite bien, tu devrais la fermer un peu et te souvenir de qui est le chef ici. Ou alors je pourrais te garder sous _Silencio_ en permanence. Je te menacerais bien de te couper la langue, mais elle peut parfois m'être bien utile, pas vrai ? »

Elle lui adressa un regard noir, ses yeux sombres lançant des éclairs, mais ne dit rien.

« Au moins ça veut dire que j'aurai pas à te baiser pendant un an entier. Un héritier, un deuxième par sécurité, et je ne veux plus avoir affaire à ton petit cul crasseux. A moins que je n'aie _envie_ de toi. » Il lui adressa un sourire de prédateur. « Même les sales petites catins comme toi sont distrayantes de temps en temps. Surtout quand tu pleures et que tu me supplies d'arrêter. »

« Je pensais que tu préférais les garçons. » Aussitôt qu'elle le dit, Parvati sut qu'elle allait avoir des problèmes, se préparant mentalement alors qu'il lui décochait un coup, frappant si fort que sa vision se troubla. Lentement, elle leva la main vers sa joue, la frottant doucement, luttant contre ses larmes.

« Tu n'es plus si courageuse maintenant, hein ? » grogna Marcus.

« Si tu veux que j'aie ce bébé, je te suggère de ne plus porter la main sur moi à l'avenir. » Elle s'écarta et s'enfuit à l'étage dans sa chambre à coucher, attendant que la porte soit complètement fermée derrière elle avant de fondre en larmes.

XoXoX

« Chéri, je suis à la maison, » appela Padma, en rentrant par la porte principale du Manoir Zabini. Elle était toujours bouleversée par son déjeuner avec sa sœur – à quoi est-ce que Vati pouvait bien penser pour dire des choses pareilles en public ? Est-ce qu'elle avait une sorte de désir de mort après tout ?

« Ah, te voilà, Padma, » dit Blaise, voix de velours, se levant de son fauteuil dans le petit salon. Il l'observa des pieds à la tête, appréciateur, un sourire ironique au visage et un éclat avide dans l'œil. « Tu es très belle. »

Padma rougit et passa les bras autour de son cou, l'embrassant avec fièvre. « Je suis allée dans ce salon de beauté dans le Chemin de Traverse. Je suis contente que tu approuves. » Si quiconque était beau, c'était son mari : grand, ténébreux, et d'une beauté renversante. Elle fondait quand il la regardait comme ça, l'avait fait depuis la première fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés, il y avait tant d'années. Si elle pouvait garder ces yeux sombres fixés sur elle et personne d'autre, elle serait réellement heureuse.

« Il est difficile d'améliorer quelque chose de déjà parfait, mais tu l'as fait. Est-ce que tu as passé un bon moment avec ta sœur ? » Blaise l'entraîna vers son fauteuil, s'asseyant et l'attirant sur ses genoux. Ses doigts couraient déjà dans son cou, traçant des cercles légers sur le dessus de sa poitrine généreuse, sa peau couleur café offrant un heureux contraste à la teinte cannelle de la sienne.

Padma se mordilla la lèvre un moment, hésitant à lui révéler la vérité. Ça ne ferait que le contrarier. « Charmant. Comme toujours. Je ne devrais probablement pas te le dire, mais… Parvati est enceinte. Elle espère aller à terme cette fois. » Elle regarda son mari, pleine de tristesse. « Est-ce que tu crois qu'on pourrait essayer, _premapatra_… ? »

Blaise secoua la tête et rit. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais avoir un enfant ? Ça ne ferait que te rendre grosse et laide, et je ne pourrais pas supporter ça. Tu est parfaite comme tu es, Padmamour. Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois autrement. » Il enserra légèrement ses seins, passant doucement les pouces par dessus ses mamelons à travers son chemisier. « Si je veux des enfants, je pourrais les avoir d'une autre. _Toi_, tu es faite pour être belle, pas pour être une poule pondeuse, ma chérie. »

Elle le regarda, effondrée. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient cette conversation, et elle s'était toujours terminée de la même façon. Ce n'était pas juste – si Parvati pouvait avoir un bébé, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas ?

« Oh, arrête avec ça, chérie, » ordonna Blaise, essayant de faire disparaître sa moue d'un baiser. « Si tu étais enceinte, tu ne pourrais pas porter le nouveau cadeau que je t'ai acheté, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son expression s'éclaira considérablement. « Un cadeau ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as acheté ? »

« C'est là bas. Sur la table. » Il la poussa debout, la gratifiant d'une tape joueuse sur les fesses. « Va voir. »

Elle avança droit sur le paquet, déchirant rapidement le papier brun et la ficelle, pour révéler un corset de brocart de soie bleu foncé et bronze, l'aigle de Serdaigle incorporé au motif, avec des plantes grimpantes et des fleurs. Le devant était fermé d'un busc couvert de saphirs et de petits diamants. « Blaise, c'est magnifique ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Vas-y, mets-le, » proposa-t-il. « Il y a aussi une culotte assortie. Je les ai fait faire chez Tissard et Brodette. Je sais combien Madame Brodette aime créer pour toi. »

S'en saisissant, elle se déshabilla rapidement pour passer les sous-vêtements, les lacets du corset se resserrant de leur propre volonté, moulant sa silhouette déjà plantureuse en un parfait sablier. Blaise restait assis, la regardant avec une intense attention, ses yeux parcourant son corps opulent. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, il vint à ses côtés, l'embrassa goulûment, les mains courant partout sur sa peau nue.

« Magnifique. Tu vois pourquoi je ne veux pas que tu aies de bébé ? Comment est-ce que je pourrais supporter de perdre quelque chose d'aussi parfait ? »

Elle se sentit rougir. Glissant les mains sous ses robes, elle caressa son torse à travers sa chemise. « T-tu… Tu as raison. »

« J'ai un autre cadeau pour toi, mon amour, » murmura-t-il, se penchant pour mordiller le long de la courbe de son oreille. « Viens avec moi. » Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers leur chambre à coucher, la chambre déjà éclairée de bougies, le parfum des roses flottant dans l'air.

« Hello, » lança une voix rauque. Sur le lit, une jeune fille blonde à peine vêtue de mousseline transparente était étendue, renversée contre les oreillers.

Padma eut une inspiration étonnée, une inspiration courte à cause du corset qui la restreignait. Elle se retourna vers Blaise, les yeux emplis de confusion.

Blaise eut un grand sourire pour sa femme. « Est-ce qu'elle n'est pas magnifique ? J'ai pensé que ce serait agréable de partager pour changer. Ça ne te dérange pas, hein ? »

Padma ouvrit la bouche pour protester, puis la referma. Il valait mieux qu'il ramène ses putains à la maison pour les partager avec elle, plutôt qu'il cherche à les voir dehors, seul. Au moins de cette façon, elle avait une honnête chance de garder son mari. Il était riche, beau, et puissant – quelle femme ne voudrait pas mettre lui mettre le grappin dessus ? A regret, elle acquiesça, allant avec lui rejoindre la jeune fille nubile sur le lit.

XoXoX

_Le mercredi suivant, elles se retrouvèrent dans un salon de thé chic réservé aux femmes de Statut, tout comme elles le faisaient toutes les semaines. C'était devenu leur rituel, la seule façon dont deux sœurs identiques, à peine séparées depuis la naissance, pouvaient maintenir un lien entre elles malgré ce qui avait changé dans le monde, malgré ce qui avait radicalement changé dans leurs vies. Padma ignorait les bleus sur les bras Parvati, Parvati ignorait le chagrin évident de Padma. Finalement, c'était mieux, et plus facile, que les choses restent comme ça._


End file.
